


Please don't cry

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sad Will, Smut, handjobs, i'm sorry mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will gets sad. Nico realised he needed to do something.





	Please don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So yeah. Please correct my grammar if I'm wrong.
> 
> unedited  
> Dedicated to my friend hel cuz this little shit dared me to write my first smut

Through his blurry vision, he could only vaguely see the door opening and Nico walking in. The man glanced at his direction, face genuinely concerned.  
"Will? " Nico's eyes were furrowed, mouth turning into a frown. Remembering the incident that happened today, his heart plummeted into Tartarus.  
"I failed the test they gave me. I couldn't get the money for the experiment I was working on. " His eyes were burning from the excessive crying, and dried tears uncomfortably stuck to his cheeks. Tears threatened to fall again. Nico raised his hand to caress his cheek, thumb sweeping across his cheekbones.  
"Hush. It's okay. " The voice was soothing, silky. It eased Will's anxiousness a bit as he reached to Will's waist to pull him closer, giving the warmth that he didn't know he needed.  
"You did your best, and that's all that mattered. " The hand on Will's cheek slid to the back of his neck, pulling him for a deep, comforting kiss. Will eased into his touch, relaxing his body. The kiss was loving, tender, slow and languid. Nico pushed him down onto the couch gently, straddling him. "We could ask Hazel to summon a diamond or something, no need to stress about it. " He murmured between breaths. Will's face was flushed, his erection betraying him, aching for contact. He tried to hide it, but Nico has the sight of an eagle. Of course he noticed and started kissing down his neck, stopping to talk.  
"The world needs your cure for cancer. They need you. And I need you. " Nico's breath was ghosting his neck just below his ear, sending shivers down his spine and to his crouch. Nico was never good at talking, never good at comforting anyone with his words. Yet, his warm, dark eyes that saw though Will and his loving touch told Will everything he needed to know. The son of Apollo's heart grew warm.  
"Thank you, Sunshine. " He gave Nico a lazy grin, and threaded his hands up the brunet's hair. The man's lips and tongue trailed down his chest, his torso, to his hipbone just above the waistband.  
"Ni-Nico, you don't need to do this." Will's breath hitched as Nico kissed up his inner thigh, mouth dangerously close to his erection.  
"Will. This is all about you. Let me help you unwind. " He said as he took the button of Will's short cropped jeans between his teeth, and fumbled it open. He latched them on the zipper, staring into Will's eyes, looking innocent, and dragged the zipper down, hot wet breaths grazed over the thinly clothed area, causing Will to buck his hips up. He think he might have whimpered.  
As soon as Nico was done teasing to poor man, pulling his shorts down, hands purposefully dragged across certain areas, making Will groan and breath more rapidly. Will shrugged off his briefs in an instant after the pants were gone, and Nico rose up to face Will. Will stared at the smaller demigod. His face was flushed, hair disheveled by the day of work and from Will's fingers, lips rosy red and puffy from kissing, and his skin was layered with a thin sheen of sweat. Will couldn't think of anything as angelic and the man. Di Angelo. The angel. Not a man in the entire universe suits the name better than him. Nico gave him a sedate kiss, before dipping his head back down and taking him whole as he kept his gaze with Will. Will was sure the sound he made had woken up the whole neighbourhood.  
Nico swirled his tongue around the godly (no pun intended) shaft, flicking his tongue _just right_ at the foreskin. Will could feel himself leaking so badly. The son of Hades groaned at the taste of it and it just sent Will closer to climax.  
There was Nico, the emo, shy, dark demigod that everyone thought he was. Without the mask he wore in public, he is just a sappy, lovable dork. He was down _there_ , pretty lips wrapped around _there_ , eyes never wavered as he stared straight through Will's soul, pleasuring him juts to get him to be happy, to loosen up.  
He was everything but selfish.  
He jumped down to Tartarus willingly at fourteen, just so the others won't experience the pain of getting through hell to close the doors of death.  
A moan.  
He was everything but cowardly.  
He dared to shadow travel a forty-foot statue and two more people across the world, knowing it fully well it would kill him.  
"Please Nico. "  
He was everything but rude.  
He was nice to everyone, even to the deceased. He asked Naomi Solace politely to date her son, to date Will.  
Nico released his rod, and Will whined from the loss.  
He was Will's everything.  
The man deep-throated and swallowed around him one last time, causing the tip of Will's shaft to bump into the back of his throat, and Will released, emitting a pleasured yell that also made Nico to go over the edge to get his release.  
Nico plopped down on the couch, glanced at Will and peeled off his tight jeans and boxers, come dribbling out from the fabric. Will let out a hearty laugh.  
"You came in your pants. "  
"Yeah." He breathed, grinning. He was sweaty, and strings of white stuck onto his silky black hair, onto his face and around his lips. He gave him another slow, deep kiss.  
"Feeling better?"  
Then Will realised.  
He was everything he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing these so if its horrible I'm sorry.  
> Please leave kudos if you like my work XD  
> Peace out!


End file.
